The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Great Adventure & the Bench
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry go on their first big bike ride since the vacation . . . and they take a break on the bench.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Great Adventure & the Bench

Flynn was watching the weather from his hot tub, and he saw that the temperatures were finally cooling down. While he was continuing to watch the weather, he got a call from Henry.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said over the phone. "Well, I visited the doctor the other day, and told him of how you helped me recover from my recent bout with heat exhaustion."

"You didn't have to brag on me," Flynn said. "What did the doctor say regarding you?"

"Well, the doctor thinks I made a nice enough recovery to return to my normal life," Henry said.

"It sounds like we can go on some big adventures again," Flynn said. "Are you sure you are willing to take this step?"

"I am very sure of it," Henry said. "Flynn, I really believe I am ready. Even the doctor is saying so. He said that he never saw me look so refreshed and rested in the years that I have been going to this doctor."

"That sounds wonderful," Flynn said. "You do seem ready for this step."

"And I owe it all to you, Flynn," Henry said. "You are a great friend for always coming by my place and taking care of me."

"Don't forget the nine days you spent at my house," Flynn said.

"I did tell the doctor about that, and he was glad that I took it easy at your place," Henry said.

"Well, how about I come to your place this time," Flynn said.

"That sounds awesome," Henry said. "I will be waiting for you."

Flynn and Henry ended the call. Flynn got out of the hot tub and dried off. He then put on some clothes, but wore flip flops instead of shoes and socks. He went outside of the apartment room and went to the entrance to get his bike helmet on and take his bike outside. Once he was outside, he got on his bike and started riding to Henry's house. Flynn fought through the traffic to get to Henry's, but once he got there, he excitingly went to the front door and knocked. Henry went to the door and answered it.

"Hey, Flynn, come on in," Henry said.

Flynn went inside Henry's house.

"Have a seat," Henry said.

Flynn sat on the living room couch. Henry took Flynn's flip flops off.

"Lay down on the couch," Henry said.

Flynn lied down on the couch. Henry sat on the end of the couch where Flynn's feet were and began massaging Flynn's feet.

"So, how are things in the apartment?" Henry asked.

"They are doing well," Flynn said. "What is this for?"

"Well, first off, for being an awesome friend to me, and I am sure you need a little break from bike riding since you bike rode all the way here," Henry said.

"Well, thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry kept massaging Flynn's feet until Flynn fell asleep. Henry put a blanket over Flynn, wished him sweet dreams and then he went to his bedroom. Flynn napped for about four hours and then woke up to Henry packing both the bike baskets.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "Are you getting us ready for our adventure?"

"Yeah, I figured we'd start with a picnic and then work our way to the bike riding," Henry said.

"I think that sounds like a great plan," Flynn said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Henry asked. "Get those flip flops on and let's go."

"You seem excited," Flynn said as he sat up and put his flip flops on.

"I am very excited," Henry said as Flynn got up and went to the front door where Henry was.

"Well, this is it," Flynn said. "Let's go out there and go on a big adventure."

"Let's do it," Henry said.

The two best friends went outside, put on their bike helmets, and got on their bikes.

"Ready?" Flynn asked.

"Ready," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry started riding their bikes down the street.

"I cannot believe it," Henry said. "I'm biking again. I'm biking again!"

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "Now, let's go to the park."

Flynn and Henry continued to ride their bikes down the street. They rode down two more streets to get to the park. Once they got to the park, they parked their bikes and began setting up their picnic materials. Once the picnic materials were set, they set up their towels and sat on the towels. Flynn took his flip flops off and got the chicken sandwiches out of the picnic baskets while Henry got his salad out.

"It actually feels nice out here," Henry said.

"Yeah, the temperatures are finally cooling down," Flynn said. "It's been in the high nineties and the hundreds off and on for a couple of months."

"I know," Henry said. "At this point, low nineties with low humidity feels like heaven to me."

"I know," Flynn said. "I wish it would be wintertime already."

"The same goes for me," Henry said. "This summertime has been rough on me."

"I know it has, Henry," Flynn said. "But, we got through this, just like we got through things for the last fifteen months. Just like you have faith in me, I have faith in you, Henry."

"Thanks, Flynn, that means a lot to me," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn smiled at each other and then enjoyed their picnic. Once they were done, they packed their things and placed them in their bike baskets. Flynn put his flip flops in his bike basket and both Henry and Flynn got on their bikes. They rode under the El Train for a few laps and then they started riding by landmarks, such as Wrigley Field, Soldier Field, Megis Field, and the Sears Tower and by other famous landmarks before circling around midtown Chicago. The two friends went back to the park to take a break.

"That was quite a rush," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "I cannot believe I was able to go through that whole ride."

"You did?" Flynn asked.

"I sure did," Henry said.

"I'm so proud of you," Flynn said. "How about we take a break and sit on a bench?"

"That sounds like a great plan," Henry said.

They both found a bench, and sat on it together.

"I really am proud of you, Henry," Flynn said. "You really were ready."

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "I guess I am ready for our normal playdates again."

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "How does a massage sound?"

"That sounds amazing," Henry said.

"Alright, then allow me to do it," Flynn said.

Henry sat his feet on Flynn's lap. Flynn untied and took off Henry's shoes. Flynn took off Henry's socks and began massaging Henry's feet. Henry smiled at Flynn.

"This feels great," Henry said. "Thanks, Flynn."

"You're welcome, Henry," Flynn said. "I figured you deserved this after a successful bike ride."

"You're an awesome friend, Flynn," Henry said.

"Plus, you gave me a quality massage a few hours ago," Flynn said. "The least I can do is to return the favor."

"You're the best," Henry said.

Flynn smiled as he continued to massage Henry, who over time fell asleep from the massage. Flynn went to Henry's bike basket and got his pillow and blanket. Flynn then went to the bench, and put the pillow under Henry's head and a blanket over Henry. Flynn got Henry's shoes and socks and placed them in the very bottom of Henry's bike basket. Flynn then sat at the bench next to the bench that Henry was sleeping on. About three hours later, Henry woke up and saw Flynn at the bench next to the bench he was sleeping on.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said with a smile.

Flynn smiled back and said, "Hey, Henry."

"You know you could have played some sports while I was asleep," Henry said.

"No, I decided to sit on the couch and take a little break, myself," Flynn said. "Are you still sleepy, Henry?"

"Very much so, Flynn," Henry said.

"How about we go to my place and you can continue resting there," Flynn said.

"Let's do it," Henry said.

"Don't worry," Flynn said. "I put your shoes and socks in the bike basket."

"Okay, thanks, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn put Henry's pillow and blanket in Henry's bike basket and the two friends got on their bikes. They both took the shortest route possible to Flynn's apartment. Once they got there, they left their bikes at the entrance and the bike helmets in the bike baskets. They both went to Flynn's apartment room, where Flynn opened the door to the room.

"Thanks for letting me rest here," Henry said.

"Sure thing," Flynn said. "I'll be in the hot tub. Do you wish to rest there?"

"That would be wonderful," Henry said.

Henry went to the bathroom to change into his swimming suit while Flynn went into his bedroom to do the same. Once they were done changing, they got in Flynn's hot tub.

"Now, this is where I prefer my naps at," Henry said.

"Me, too," Flynn said. "I love relaxing on my hot tub."

"I love relaxing here, too," Henry said. "I mean, seriously, no more words. Let's just relax here."

"You said it," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn relaxed and as usual, fell asleep on the hot tub.


End file.
